Hidden
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: Era el cuarto rechazo del año y realmente estabas perdiendo las esperanzas. Era mejor si mantenías tus sentimientos ocultos, para así poder evitar ser rechazado. [Advertencia: Universo Alterno] [Desde la perspectiva de Sasuke]


.

_Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes de Naruto. Solo esta historia._

_Hatsumi está a favor de la campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosearle la teta y salir corriendo._

**.**

**Hidden**

**.**

Era una bonita mañana. Pero eres Sasuke Uchiha, así que tal vez el hecho de que era un día soleado o no, no te importaba. Era temprano, y lo preferías así porque los pasillos estarían silenciosos –como te gustaban más. Caminaste hacia tu casillero, como todos los días. Colocaste tus zapatillas favoritas en su respectivo lugar, y mientras te amarrabas los zapatos negros, una conversación llamó tu atención.

Fue, mas que nada, el hecho de escuchar _su_ voz tan temprano. Y no pudiste evitar enfurecerte al percatarte que un chico desconocido estaba hablando con ella. El chico estaba confesando los "profundos" y "purísimos" sentimientos que sentía por ella. _Purísima habrá sido mi abuela_, no pudiste evitar pensar. Pero cuando ella le dio su respuesta, no te sorprendiste. Ya era el quinto chico que rechazaba en el año y de alguna manera eso te hacía perder las esperanzas. Porque tú también la querías.

Pero siempre era la misma respuesta de siempre: _Lo siento. No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos._

Maldijiste internamente y pasaste por su lado fingiendo indiferencia. Porque en el fondo querías patear al idiota que se había atrevido confesar sus sentimientos a Sakura.

.

Los rumores no habían tardado en expandirse rápidamente por la preparatoria. La noticia de que Rock Lee había sido rechazado por Sakura Haruno era el principal tema de conversación de todos. Unos resaltaban la valentía de Lee por haberlo hecho, otros la indiferencia con la que Sakura supuestamente lo había rechazado. Todos esos rumores te enfurecían tremendamente, porque ninguno de ellos era cierto.

Empezando por Sakura. Ella no lo había rechazado con indiferencia. Habías notado un ligero temblor en su voz al responderle a Lee. Y no lo había rechazado de una manera despectiva. Todo lo contrario. Con su voz asquerosamente suave se había disculpado con él, por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos.

Tu grupo de amigos no fue la excepción. Pero en vez de comentar acerca de la supuesta osadía de Lee, estaban recordando los rechazos que habían sufrido Kiba y Suigetsu. Kiba había sido el primero en invitarla a salir. Al ser rechazado, Suigetsu pensó que podría tener una oportunidad, pero él también obtuvo la misma respuesta. Y de alguna manera agradecías internamente el que ella los haya rechazado, porque se había reducido tu competencia. Kiba disfrutaba mucho de su soltería y Suigetsu ahora estaba saliendo con Karin.

– Oye Sasuke… – te llamó Suigetsu. Tú simplemente giraste la cabeza ligeramente hacia él. – Deberías de decirle a Haruno lo que sientes.

– No sé de qué hablas. – murmuraste, desviando la mirada.

– No somos ciegos, amigo. Sabemos muy bien por lo que estás pasando. Haruno ocupa tus pensamientos día y noche… – dijo divertido Kiba.

– Deberías de decirle pronto. – le recomendó Neji. – Aunque no parezca, muchos chicos están tras ella. Que sean unos cobardes y no se atrevan a confesar sus sentimientos, es muy distinto.

Te quedaste en silencio por unos minutos. Si les decías que tenías miedo de ser rechazado, quedarías como un cobarde frente a tus amigos. Por el momento, preferías guardar esos sentimientos para ti.

.

Trataste de no desviar tu mirada cuando notaste su cabello rosa en la estación de trenes. Como siempre, ella se estaba despidiendo de sus amigas. Ella era la única que tomaba la línea roja, pues Yamanaka y Hyuga tomaban la azul. La viste agitando su mano con una despreocupada sonrisa en los labios. Sacudiste tu cabeza, para tratar de alejarla de tus pensamientos. Aún así, no pudiste hacerlo y eso te frustraba.

Escuchaste la llamada de la estación. El tren se acercaba y tendría que ser rápido si quería coger un vagón distinto del de ella. Pero al parecer, nadie escuchó sus plegarias. Tomaste asiento en un lugar junto a la ventana y pensaste que fue solo tu mente jugando contigo cuando un olor a cerezas inundó tus pulmones. Inconscientemente examinaste el vagón con tu mirada y te topaste con unos hermosos orbes jades. Ella lucía sorprendida, pues al parecer era la primera vez que te veía en el tren.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! – ella te saludó con una sonrisa y se paró de su lugar para sentarse a tu lado.

– Sakura… – murmuraste.

– No sabía que tú también tomabas la línea roja. – confesó con una ligera risa y tú sentiste algo revolotear en tu estómago.

Notaste que un pequeño mechón había escapado de su vincha negra. Con delicadeza, lo tomaste entre tus dedos y lo colocaste tras su oreja. Cuando te diste cuenta de lo que acababas de hacer, te sonrojaste inconscientemente y esquivaste su mirada.

– Gracias Sasuke-kun…

– D-De nada. – respondiste aún mirando a otro lado.

Se quedaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio. Anunciaron una parada y cuando las puertas del tren se cerraron para seguir el recorrido, ella se atrevió a iniciar una pequeña conversación.

– Sasuke-kun, tú… – notaste que ella no sabía si preguntarte o no lo que tenía en mente. Pero al final, se atrevió a preguntártelo. – ¿Tú tienes novia?

La pregunta realmente te tomó desprevenido. ¿Por qué ella te haría una pregunta como esa? Te pareció realmente extraño. Sakura, al notar tu expresión de confusión ante la pregunta, siguió hablando.

– Es que… Tú eres un chico muy guapo y amable. Si tienes una novia, entonces ella debe de ser muy afortunada. – se explicó ella.

– No tengo. – respondiste casi inmediatamente.

– Oh… – susurró ella. Su mirada se dirigió al suelo por unos segundos pero luego sintió su mirada perforar la suya con ternura. – Estoy segura de que cuando la tengas, ella será muy feliz.

La llamada por altavoz de la siguiente parada interrumpió su conversación. Sakura te dijo que ahí era donde tenía que bajar y con una sonrisa se despidió de ti. Tu corazón latía como un loco pero no entendías por qué. En tu mente se repetía una y otra vez su despreocupada risa y solo quisiste escucharlo todo el día. Deseaste tenerla en tus brazos y engreírla. Deseaste besarla. Deseaste estar con ella por siempre.

– Nos acercamos al puente Shimazaki. – anunciaron por el altavoz, llamando tu atención.

_¿Shimazaki?_, te preguntaste.

Tu mirada se dirigió hacia el mapa del tren, más específicamente hacia la línea roja. Sakura se había bajado en Nanase y tú debiste haber bajado en Sarutobi, la parada siguiente. Unas cuantas groserías salieron de tus labios inconscientemente, mientras que te acercabas a las puertas del tren para bajar. La idea de caminar el doble para llegar a tu casa y solo por haber estado pensando en una chica, realmente te molestaba.

.

La profesora Kurenai relataba con pasión lo que había sucedido en la batalla de Waterloo, pero tu mente estaba en otro lugar. Tu cuaderno estaba en blanco y mirabas distraídamente por la ventana los árboles de cerezo del patio. Habían empezado a florecer y no pudiste evitar recordar a Sakura. Su cabello rosado, su tez pálida, sus orbes jades…

Las palabras que ella te había dicho el día anterior retumbaban en tu mente. Si ella te consideraba un chico guapo y amable… No tendría por qué rechazarte, ¿cierto? Y no cualquier chica sería la afortunada, sino que sería ella. El problema era cómo decírselo. No sabías cómo explicarle lo que sentías por ella. Porque estabas segurísimo que era algo muy complicado y no querías que ella lo malinterprete. Las palabras nunca habían sido lo tuyo.

Si le decías: _Sakura, me gustas_; sería algo muy escueto y sonaría muy vacío. ¿Qué le estarías diciendo con eso? ¿Que querías estar con ella solo porque era bonita? No. Estabas consciente de que lo que sentías por Sakura era mucho más que eso. Era algo que hacía que tu corazón se acelere, que te sonrojes inconscientemente, que sientas algo revolotear en tu estómago.

– Uchiha, ¿podría decirme en qué año ocurrió lo que su compañera Yamanaka acaba de mencionar?

– No lo sé. – respondiste, sorprendiendo a varios de tus compañeros y también a la profesora Kurenai. Era la primera vez en el año que decías una respuesta como esa. Siempre habías dicho la respuesta que tus profesores esperaban: la correcta.

Kurenai siguió dictando la clase, no sin antes mirarte un poco preocupada. El timbre sonó antes de lo esperado y los alumnos empezaron a salir del salón. Te pusiste de pie lentamente y Kiba te dio un codazo juguetón en el brazo. Lo miraste un poco molesto, pero él ignoró tu reacción.

– Uchiha. – te llamó la profesora Kurenai.

– Nos vemos luego, Sasuke. – se despidió Kiba, con una sonrisa divertida.

– ¿Sí, Kurenai-sensei?

Te acercaste a su escritorio, mientras que tus compañeros salían al recreo. Kurenai terminó de ordenar unos cuantos papeles y te miró fijamente a los ojos. Sonrió ligeramente al notar lo que te estaba pasando. Se había dado cuenta que estabas enamorado. Cerró los ojos por un momento, y cuando los abrió, su rostro recuperó la seriedad.

– Sé que no has anotado nada en tu cuaderno y que tampoco has prestado atención a la clase de hoy, Uchiha. – sabía que eras un alumno un poco reservado, por lo que no esperó una respuesta tuya. – Sé que esa chica será muy afortunada, pero antes necesito que te pongas al día. Estoy segura de que Haruno podrá ayudarte. Ella tiene uno de los mejores apuntes de la clase.

.

Después de la pequeña reprimenda de Kurenai –que resultó más útil de lo que pensaste-, supiste lo que tenías que hacer. Al menos ya tenías una razón para hablar con Sakura. Le pedirías su cuaderno y quedarían un día para que ella le pueda explicar el tema. Y le dirías lo que sentías por ella. Era el plan perfecto.

Pero primero tenías que encontrarla.

Viste a sus amigas conversando amenamente en una esquina del salón. Tal vez ellas podrían saber dónde estaba Sakura, pero no te atreviste a preguntarles. Te resignaste a buscarla más tarde. Entraste al salón para sacar tu obento e ir a la azotea con tus amigos, pero un comentario de Yamanaka llamó tu atención.

– Esa Sakura suertuda. ¡Yo también quiero que alguien tan guapo como Yamazaki-senpai confiese los sentimientos que siente por mí!

– ¿Por eso fue a la azotea? – escuchaste a Hyuga preguntar.

– Yo también quiero un beso de Yamazaki-senpai. – suspiró soñadoramente la rubia. – Estoy segura de que besa increíble.

_¿Confesar sentimientos? ¿Yamazaki?_, te preguntaste furioso. El que sea de un año mayor, tornaba las cosas un poco más complicadas. ¿Y si a Sakura le gustaban los chicos más maduros? Aquello te daba muy mala espina. Yamazaki no era exactamente un chico romántico, era más bien serio y tosco con las chicas.

– No se podrá negar. Yamazaki-senpai es muy guapo como para que alguien le diga que no.

Si era como lo decía Yamanaka, entonces tendrías que encontrarla ya. No soportarías verla con otro, y aún menos con alguien como Yamazaki. Ella tenía que estar contigo.

– ¡Sasuke! Estábamos hablando con Naruto y dice que su tío podría darnos trabajo en-

– Te lo regalo. No lo quiero. – lo interrumpiste dándole tu obento y corriendo hacia la azotea.

.

Subiste corriendo las escaleras que te llevaban a la azotea, y el hecho de que la puerta esté cerrada te enfureció aún más. Pero cuando llegaste hasta ella te diste que no estaba cerrada del todo. Por la pequeña apertura y con mucho cuidado, observaste la discusión que se estaba dando. Yamazaki no estaba solo, pues dos chicos más de tercer año lo estaban acompañando. Pero Sakura sí.

– ¡Eres una mala persona, Haruno-san! – escuchaste cómo se quejaba uno de ellos. – Solo queremos una oportunidad. Has rechazado a todos sin una razón alguna.

– ¡Eres una perra, Haruno! – soltó Yamazaki. Te enfureció escuchar esa palabra dirigida a esa persona que tanto apreciabas. – ¡Quieres que todos roguemos por ti! Te gusta eso, ¿no?

– ¡No! ¡Odio esto! ¡Odio tener que rechazar sus confesiones!

– Si odia hacerlo, ¿por qué lo hace? – preguntó frustado el otro chico.

– Porque… ¡Porque yo quiero a otro chico!

La respuesta desconcertó a los chicos. Pero también te desconcertó a ti.

– No creo que le importe compartir un poco. Porque eres una perra, ¿no? A las perras no les importa compartir. – dijo despectivamente Yamazaki.

Sacó una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo y de una sola estocada, destrozó la blusa de Sakura. Pero antes de que pueda ponerle un dedo encima, empujaste la puerta y lo alejaste con una patada en el estómago. Los dos chicos corrieron cobardemente hacia la escalera, pero no te importó. Luego los encontrarías para darles su merecido. Por el momento, solo Yamazaki sufriría por haber intentado violar a tu chica. Lo tomaste del cuello con una mano para tenerlo a tu altura, y tras apoyarlo contra la pared lo empezaste a golpear sin piedad.

– ¡Eres un pedazo de escoria, Yamazaki! – le gritaste, mientras lo apuñalabas una y otra vez en el rostro. – ¡Eres un maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves hacerle eso?

No te cansabas de golpearlo. Se lo merecía. Se lo merecía por haberle dicho esas cosas tan horribles a Sakura y por creer que podría salirse con la suya.

– Sasuke-kun… – la escuchaste susurrar sorprendida. – ¡Sasuke-kun!

No podías detenerte. No después de haber escuchado todo lo que ese maldito había dicho. Y no te importaba si lo matabas.

– ¡Sasuke-kun, ya basta! – gritó Sakura. Se acercó hacia ti corriendo y te abrazó por la espalda. – ¡Sasuke-kun, por favor! ¡Detente!

Su delgado cuerpo temblaba pero aún así ella te abrazaba fuertemente. Tu mano izquierda deshizo el agarre en la camisa de Yamazaki, dejando que se desplome en el suelo. Lentamente giraste y miraste a Sakura fijamente. Estaba llorando desconsoladamente y lo único que se ocurrió en ese momento fue tomarla entre tus brazos. Tus manos sangrientas acariciaron inconscientemente su piel desnuda y la sentiste estremecer ligeramente.

– Sasuke-kun…

– ¿Hm?

– Gracias.

.

Te suspendieron por un día a pesar de las quejas de Sakura en dirección. A Yamazaki lo expulsaron, junto a los otros dos chicos de tercer año, por intento de violación. Pero no te importó tu castigo. Lo bueno era que Sakura estaba a salvo. Tu madre no estaba muy de acuerdo con la sanción que te había impuesto el director. Le habías contado brevemente la historia, y ella entendió perfectamente tus razones para golpear a muerte a Yamazaki. Solo le pareció una manera incorrecta de solucionar el problema y te quitó tu permiso para salir durante todo el mes.

Ese día te quedaste en tu cuarto escuchando música. Kiba te había recomendado una banda de rock americana que había encontrado en internet y sonaba bastante bien. Quisiste a volver a reproducir el álbum, pero un par de ligeros golpes en la puerta de tu habitación te lo impidieron. Tu mamá entró con un pequeño bol de frituras y susurró algo en tu oído antes de salir.

– Una chica muy bonita llamada Sakura está esperándote, así que sería bueno que me recojas toda tu ropa sucia y libros para poder dejarla pasar a tu habitación.

Como un rayo, recogiste las prendas y libros que tenías regados por todo el lugar y los tiraste en el primer cajón del armario. Acomodaste un poco las sábanas de tu cama y apagaste el reproductor de música. Tras peinarte ligeramente el cabello, te atreviste abrir la puerta.

– Hola.

– Buenas tardes, Sasuke-kun. – te saludó con una ligera sonrisa, entrando a tu habitación.

La invitaste a tomar asiento en tu cama, y te sentaste a su lado. Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos. Estabas realmente nervioso porque no sabías que decir. Observaste como Sakura abría su mochila detenidamente y sacaba un cuaderno.

– Kurenai-sensei me pidió que te preste mi cuaderno porque al parecer no tomaste apuntes la última clase. ¿Quieres que te explique la clase?

– No, gracias.

Te reprimiste a ti mismo por ser tan tonto y rechazar su ayuda. ¿Cuándo volverías a tener una oportunidad como esta, estando con ella a solas y que ella ofrezca explicarte una clase? En serio eras un tonto. Estuviste a punto de rectificar tu respuesta, pero ella se adelantó.

– Traje esto para tu golpe.

Tú tomaste en sus manos la pomada que ella te dio. Jugueteaste con ella por unos minutos hasta que finalmente te atreviste a pedirle que ella te la coloque. No lo querías arruinar de nuevo. Era tu oportunidad para arreglarlo.

- ¿Me la puedes poner?

Notaste cómo ella se sonrojó ante tu pedido y asintió lentamente. Le entregaste la pomada con las manos nerviosas, esquivando su mirada. Rápidamente ella se desinfectó las manos con el gel que tenía en su mochila y abrió el frasco. Con dos dedos cogió un poco de la pomada y cuidadosamente la colocó sobre tu herida. El sentir su aliento tan cerca al tuyo hizo que tu corazón empiece a latir como un loco. Observaste cómo ella te esparcía delicadamente la pomada sobre la zona hinchada de su mejilla. Tu mirada se enfocó en sus labios rosados.

Tenías unas ganas inmensas de besarla. Morías por probar esos labios rosas, pequeños y suaves. Y querías tomarla en tus brazos nuevamente para poder acariciar su cabello.

– Ese día, Sasuke-kun… ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Ya había terminado de colocarte la pomada sobre la piel y sentías cómo el dolor empezaba a disiparse poco a poco. El frasco lo había dejado sobre la cama y sus manos estaban ambas sobre su regazo. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, tanto que sus rodillas se rozaban.

– Te estaba buscando porque quería pedirte tu cuaderno de historia…

– Oh… – susurró ella decepcionada.

– Pero… En realidad era por otra cosa.

– ¿Qué cosa, Sasuke-kun?

– Hace unos meses, empecé a sentirme extraño. Cada vez que te veía, mi corazón empezaba a latir más rápido. Y cuando no te veía, estaba ansioso por hacerlo pronto. Al principio no lo entendía muy bien, porque nunca me había sucedido antes pero… Creo que ahora sí sé que es y puedo decírtelo. – tomaste una respiración profunda. – Estoy enamorado de ti, Sakura.

La viste pestañar varias veces, pues al parecer no creía lo que acababa de salir de tus labios. Te miró fijamente y tras entrelazar sus manos con las tuyas, te respondió.

– ¿Sabes por qué tuve que rechazar a todos esos chicos, Sasuke-kun? Porque ninguno de ellos me hacía sentir como el chico que yo quería. Y ese chico eres tú, Sasuke-kun.

Después de que musitó tu nombre, no pudiste evitar besarla. Y se sintió tan jodidamente perfecto. Porque sus labios eran más suaves y dulces de lo que habías imaginado jamás. Porque la chica que querías también te quería a ti.

– ¿Saldrías conmigo? – murmuraste contra sus labios.

– Sí. – te contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Y cuando la besaste por segunda vez, lo hiciste con más confianza. Tus labios acariciaban los de ella tiernamente y la tomaste de la cintura para sentarla sobre tus piernas. Así la pudiste besar más cómodamente. Ella enredó sus dedos en tu cabello, jugando con tus hebras oscuras.

– No se olviden de usar condón. – escuchaste a tu hermano Itachi decir.

_Lo mataré después_, pensaste sonrojado pretendiendo haberlo ignorado sin dejar de besar a tu novia.

.

.

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Gracias por este 2014 tan bello :) En serio no sé que sería de mi sin ustedes. Es por eso que decidí hacerles este pequeño one-shot, como un pequeño regalito por todo su apoyo.

No se olviden de agregarme a Facebook para estar al día con mis actualizaciones y nuevos proyectos ;) (El link está en mi perfil)

Cuidense mucho,

Hats


End file.
